Masquerade It Up
by FerretSong
Summary: Cece's bummed about that she hasn't gotten a date or first kiss and to cheer her up Rocky plans to find her a boyfriend, but will a certain Hessenheffer ruin Rocky's plans. Meanwhile Deuce is trying to figure out how he can win Dina back. Flynn gives unwanted dating advise to everyone. STORY IS BEING EDITED. XD CHAPTER 2 and 3 WILL COME BACK LATER!


The dance group, called the i.8.9, finished with a final spin and struck a pose. All watching clapped and hooted in approval as the "and were clear" cry was heard. Cece and Rocky stood watching from the sides. Rocky smiled at each of the dancers and exchanged a few "you were great" or "awesome dancing" with them. However, unusually strange, Cece sullenly gazed outward ignoring anyone and everyone around her. Her neon green _'Dance till ya Drop' _T-shirt and ripped jeans did nothing to make her look any less hostile.

Rocky gave one last friendly smile to the dancers before turning to Cece. "Wow, those dancers were amazing! I decided to meet up with one of them to learn some dance moves and study for the Algebra quiz coming up."

Cece glared outward, her expression moody.

"Well, have fun with that. I hope you two get to know each other _very_ well." Cece said her voiced laced with venom.

Her friend studied her warily.

"Uh Cece, is it your time of month or did they cancel out your favorite line of clothing?" Rocky cautiously ventured.

"No and definitely not, Foxxy-Central is still as big and bad as ever out in the fashion biz. I'm troubled by something that you can only begin to imagine." Cece droned.

Rocky thought about that for a moment. She looked at Cece, her eyes squinted.

"By your general sarcastic quip and snarky comebacks, I would either guess boy problems or infatuation problems." Rocky inquired.

Cece scowled. She shifted her weight and crossed her arms.

"I'm not infatuated with someone or dealing with boy troubles, because unlike you I don't have a boyfriend. " Rocky shrugged at that. "But you were close, I'll give you that." Cece stated.

Rocky pondered this as Cece's patience began to dry up. Suddenly Cece lashed out. "I haven't had my first kiss, okay, are you happy now!"

Cece stalked off to the dressing tables and began rifling through her dance bag. Rocky hesitantly followed.

"Cece, it's okay. Lots of people haven't had their first kiss. You're just waiting for the perfect guy to come along and sweep you off your feet." Rocky cheered.

Cece grumbled and didn't even glance at Rocky.

"Most everyone in the school has had theirs. I hear them in the hallway talking about first kisses, second kisses, third kisses, and many more after that!" Cece shouted angrily. A few people glanced there direction and Cece quieted down. "The only date I've ever been on is the fake one with Gunther, there isn't a guy out there that's for me."

Rocky nodded and sighed deeply, her mind wandering off to how something like this had pushed Cece out of her good spirits.

"That counts, right?" Rocky weakly suggested.

Cece turned and glared at her friend and began forcing her things roughly back into her bag. Rocky wanted to help her friend, but it seemed as if all her advice and well wishes were useless.

"I smell anger and sadness, what is the cause and who is the victim?" Tinka said padding over, Gunther followed.

Rocky glared at them.

"It's _impossible _to smell anger and sadness as they are _emotions."_

Gunther and Tinka glared at her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Rocky, I wouldn't be so sure…" Gunther said eerily.

Rocky scowled at the Hessenheffer twins. Gunther glanced at Cece who was violently cramming her hairdressing products into her dance bag; he winced and turned his eyes back to Rocky.

"What is ever so making Cece mad? Did her hair products ruin her hair or was her designer brand canceled. Foxxy-Central is superb, but it will never be as wonderful as Glorious Goat." Gunther said.

Rocky remained silent, it wasn't relevant that these two gain information that later would turn against Cece. Tinka looked at Rocky expectantly, though, for the answer.

Rocky gave in. "Cece's never had her first kiss."

Gunther and Tinka exchanged glances.

"So what I'm hearing is Cece's arrogance, selfishness, and red hair, is coming around to bight her in the rear." Tinka said.

Rocky shook her head and put her hands on her hips.

"Sure Cece talks nonstop about her-self, and sure she refuses to except things, but that has nothing to do with her lack of a boyfriend." Rocky paused and mentally thought over that. "Okay, maybe it does, but I'm sure that a guy can grow to love that."

Tinka gave her a scandalous look.

"Rocky you just called your friend selfish and never likely to get a boyfriend." Tinka accused.

"What I did not!"

"Did too, Gunther heard you say it right!"

"Ladies please calm down; this is not the issue at hand. The issue at hand is that the comforting of Cece needs to happen and you being her friend should do it." Gunther ordered.

Rocky rolled her eyes.

"I am planning on comforting her doofus, but how about you guys be nice to her as well to make it easier." Rocky shot back.

Gunther shifted, his eyes going back to Cece who was finally done packing her stuff and was leaving. He spotted tears running down her face.

"I will not harass her on her horrible taste of style or plain ways, but I will not try to comfort her. Tears and sad stories are two things I don't work near." Tinka said.

Rocky glared at Gunther.

"And will you promise the same."

Gunther looked at her for a moment, his mind racing for something to grasp onto.

"No, I will not. Now excuse me, I have things to attend to."

Gunther walked off and exited the Shake it Up Chicago building leaving only Rocky and Tinka. They both glared at each other and then headed off in different directions. But then after a moment Tinka turned back around and grabbed her and Gunther's dance bag which she had nearly forgotten.

…

Inside the pizza place known as Crusty's, Ty and Flynn talked to an extremely down put Deuce. Deuce was leaning on the counter, his work attire slightly messed up, and Ty and Flynn sat on bar stools across form him.

Flynn patted Deuce's arm.

"Well buddy, I hate to say this, but we all knew that Dina was going to break up with you. I thought it would be sooner, rather than later, but it happened." Flynn stated with a false 'sorry it happened' expression.

Deuce glared at him and Ty gave him a look of loathing.

"Not helping little dude, not helping." Ty said before turning back to Deuce. Flynn's statement had only seemed to make matters worse, because now Deuce had his head on his arms, which were on the counter. He was avoiding eye contact form Ty and Flynn.

"I don't know why she broke up with me. I don't remember any problems, arguments or fights. It was all of a sudden, _wham_, she dumps me." Deuce muttered.

Flynn nodded and beat Ty to answering.

"Dina probably got tired of the same old, same old, and wanted something new and exotic. " Flynn threw out there.

Ty glared at Flynn in a dark warning way before turning to Deuce.

"Deuce, this is just a temporary problem. Sit down, talk with her, and maybe it will come unraveled." Ty said.

Deuce looked up.

"You think that'll happen, then you don't know Dina." He grumbled.

Flynn smiled at Deuce.

"Tell ya what Deucy, you pay me 5 bucks and I'll tell you a sure fire way to get her back."

Deuce was desperate so he pulled out his wallet and fished around for a five.

"All I have is a ten." Deuce said.

Flynn grinned even more.

"Oh, don't worry that will work."

Deuce handed Flynn the ten dollar bill.

"Okay, so here's what you got to do. You've got to go out there and find a girl that's doesn't mind any of your personality traits and has nothing in common with you. That way the girl can't get tired of you and nothing gets boring.' Flynn said.

Deuce glared at him outraged.

"I need advice on how to _repair_ my relationship with her, not abandon it!"

Flynn raised his hands in defense.

"Hey pal; I know a failed relationship when I see one. I've had years and years of experience. You have to let her fly free." Flynn said.

Ty growled.

"You're younger than the both of us and you're claiming you have more experience with girls?" Ty questioned.

Flynn closed his mouth and sunk against the counter defeated. His eyes warily drifting up to Ty to see what he was going to say. Ty sighed and muttered a sarcastic "thank-you" before advising Deuce.

"Deuce, I think the best way to repair your relationship with Dina is to get her some flowers and chocolate. Ooh and a nice, heartfelt, card. Right something really nice for her, nice and unique." Ty said with sincerity.

Deuce grinned at Ty.

"Finally, good advice, I think I'll get on making that card write now." Deuce said with determination. He started to walk off, but Ty put his arm out to stop him.

"Not so fast lover boy, you can go as soon as you give us our pizza we ordered thirty minutes ago."

…

Cece sat on the front steps to the apartment building, her head in her hands. She felt someone sit down next to her.

"Cece; just because you haven't had your first kiss doesn't mean that it's the end of the world. I haven't had mine either. None of the girls in the old country ever considered me a dating option. "

She looked up to see Gunther Hessenheffer sitting beside her, his sparkly clothes catching in the already fading light.

"You haven't had your first kiss yet?" She asked her; expression confused.

Gunther laughed.

"Just because me little sis' had hers, doesn't mean I had mine." Gunther said.

Cece looked at the ground in front of her; an ant crawled slowly across the ground.

"Doesn't it bother you that you haven't had your first kiss?" She asked.

Gunther leaned back a bit, looking up at the setting horizon.

"Sometimes it makes me feel alone, sometimes it makes me feel sad." He said his voice drifting off., suddenly he stood up. "I better get going. I don't what to keep mama and papa waiting."

He continued up the stairs and into the building but Cece lingered for a moment. Her mind befuddled, but as her eyes glanced upward into the setting sun, the pain of loneliness eased up a bit. Maybe if Gunther could keep up his snarky attitude and shiny clothes then she could keep her personality bright and happy two.

**Aw, I changed it a bit, because I was in the mood for a scene like that. I'm editing this story to make it a better.**


End file.
